Book 5: Cultivation Planet Crystal
} = Book 6: Arriving on Tian Yun}} Plot Characters Heavenly Fate Sect * All Seer Seven Main Disciples * Wang Lin(Purple Division) Chapters # Chapter 396 – One billion soul soul flag # Chapter 397 – Giant Demon Clan # Chapter 398 – Chi Hu’s choice # Chapter 399 – The ancestor appears # Chapter 400 – Xu Liguo # Chapter 401 – Zhou Wutai # Chapter 402 – The ancestor dies! # Chapter 403 – Mei Ji # Chapter 404 – Zhou Ru # Chapter 405 – Little White # Chapter 406 – Shocking change # Chapter 407 – Arrival of the heaven’s messenger # Chapter 408 – Fate’s Cruel Teasing # Chapter 409 – Dao Heart # Chapter 410 – Soul Transformation (1) # Chapter 411 – An old friend # Chapter 412 – Remaining Treasure # Chapter 413 – Ancestor # Chapter 414 – Wealth # Chapter 415 – Soul Transformation (2) # Chapter 416 – Tradition # Chapter 417 – The second battle with the Forsaken Immortal Clan begins # Chapter 418 – The true power of the 1 billion soul soul flag # Chapter 419 – Second generation Suzaku? Situ Nan? # Chapter 420 – Qian Feng # Chapter 421 – Soul Transformation # Chapter 422 – Zhuque Zi # Chapter 423 – The Wise and Sorrowful King # Chapter 424 – Situ Nan # Chapter 425 – Boy # Chapter 426 – Cultivation Planet Crystal # Chapter 427 – Ancestral Spirit Tree # Chapter 428 – Little Northern Flame Land # Chapter 429 – The secret of the Cultivation Planet Crystal # Chapter 430 – Messenger # Chapter 431 – The dove took over the magpie’s nest # Chapter 432 – Ancestral Tattoo Skull # Chapter 433 – The third ancestor is her # Chapter 434 – Do you wish to lie with me? # Chapter 435 – The giant under the Corpse Sect # Chapter 436 – Cao Yidou # Chapter 437 – Save me… # Chapter 438 – Lei Ji # Chapter 439 – Difference in Dao # Chapter 440 – Above ascendant # Chapter 441 – Zhuque Zi’s madness (1) # Chapter 442 – Zhuque Zi’s madness (2) # Chapter 443 – Who is this person? # Chapter 444 – Scorched Earth Spirit # Chapter 445 – Murong Yun # Chapter 446 – Alter # Chapter 447 – A beauty that can’t be replicated # Chapter 448 – The third encounter with Liu Mei # Chapter 449 – The last illusion # Chapter 450 – Thousand Illusion Lust Domain # Chapter 451 – Wan Er’s Soul Piece # Chapter 452 – Stealing the soul # Chapter 453 – Tuo Sen’s messenger # Chapter 454 – Strange Treasure # Chapter 455 – Red Butterfly # Chapter 456 – Rose Red # Chapter 457 – Like a butterfly # Chapter 458 – All gathered # Chapter 459 – Man of iron and stone # Chapter 460 – The Metal Armored Burly man. # Chapter 461 – Killing Intent # Chapter 462 – Ye Wuyou # Chapter 463 – Rob # Chapter 464 – Suzaku’s Inheritance # Chapter 465 – Battling Qian Feng # Chapter 466 – Tuo Sen’s Killing Intent # Chapter 467 – Cultivation alliance messenger # Chapter 468 – Suzaku Tomb # Chapter 469 – One Year # Chapter 470 – Our fateful connection ends # Chapter 471 – Refining Treasure Category:Books